redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Athena the ferretmaiden
--Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 22:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) hey! welcome to redwall wiki! hope you have fun here! --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 23:58, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome! I'm Bluestripe the Wild and I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page. Please read my fan fiction, Bluestripe, A Name Remembered. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask me. I hope we become great friends. I hope you enjoy it here. Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 00:10, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hey there,and welcome to redwall wikia!!!!(i like exclamation marks)i'm skip, or skipper, as everbody calls me.please check out my page, and my fanfic,coils of doom.to get to my fanfic, just click on my blog and scroll down a tad bit.hope you have fun here!! --skipper falloon wassup matey 00:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Kailee Windscutt, but you can call me LPG. i see your pretty new here! That's cool ;) Did you get Athena from the Greek mythological goddess by chance? :P Anywho, if you need a picture, there's a TON of artists on here. Here's a few: Me! User:Sambrook the otter User:Pinedance Coneslinger User:Mauran Axestripe User:MERLOCK User:Otterwarrior User:Neildown User:Frentiza the ferret User:Ferretmaiden User:Bluestripethewild User:Mago of the Jolly Octopus Yeah...that's pretty much the overview. Anyways, hope you like it here! If you need any help with your signature (It can be tricky) just ask and I can help ye :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 18:37, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's a Ferrets shall rule the world!!! wow another Ferret! hi! i'm Ferretmaiden! but all my friends call me Meeka! If you want to learn how to make a cool Avatar,(that picture thingy in the left corner) go to my userpage!^o^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 18:39, 30 August 2009 (UTC) oops nevermind!^-^ well heres a link to one of my Fanfictions! plese read and comment! your opinion means alot!http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ferretmaiden/Folgrims_Past Folgrim's past--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 18:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) kay! i'll get right on it! it might not come soon because i'm waiting on a scanner..^-^--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 00:12, September 3, 2009 (UTC) someone who shares my opinion!^-^ --Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 00:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Update Aos =And If you could take a look at User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung|The Unsung (Ever wonder how Kotir came to be? Or Martin's sword? Or the name Galedeep? Wonder no more!) The Siege A sequel to MTW. What if Martin had to return to Noonvale? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:37, September 3, 2009 (UTC) and I am also an adept artist here Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:38, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Are you still there? --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 13:57, September 3, 2009 (UTC) your request is here!!! heres Athena!!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC)